


Kept Secrets

by jolene_writes_stuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bear with me, probably will happen in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolene_writes_stuff/pseuds/jolene_writes_stuff
Summary: Lance and Keith have their ways to tell their stories about their journey together and their hidden feelings for each other ever since from their years back in the Garrison to fighting in a galactic war in space and then finally back on Earth.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is gonna be my first time writing something with multiple chapters and it is making me anxious. I never wrote anything this long before and updates on this might be slow so I hope you guys don't mind.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading whatever I concocted here. Feel free to comment if you want to so that I can improve on my writing skills.

Lance met Keith back when he first enrolled in the Garrison. Well, more of noticed. Lance never tried to speak to him. Maybe it was because Keith didn’t seem like a guy to talk a lot or perhaps it was that Lance is jealous of him because Keith always one-ups him in everything he does. 

In tests.

In flying simulations.

Keith scored in every one of them with flying colours and teachers would make him an ideal model for others to look up to. Some students would talk about him in bathrooms, whispered about him at the back of classrooms and sometimes when passing by him in hallways. 

They would gawk at him or even sighed in awe. But of course, if you were his classmate, like Lance, or his class instructor, then you would know that Keith is not an “ideal” model. He’s reckless and stubborn. He would get into fights with students and even sometimes his class instructor. People would expect him to fail in his classes because of his attitude but he doesn’t. It looks like he wasn’t even trying but he still managed to score high marks. 

The teachers agreed that he was trouble but they have to acknowledge that he was also the best pilot they have in the whole Garrison, especially for someone of his age. Keith was surrounded by the words of his admirers and words of his bitter rivals. Like Lance.

Lance hated Keith. 

Ok, “hated” is a strong word. 

Dislike. 

Lance dislikes him because Keith was always better than him at anything he does. He dislikes how not hard he tries when doing it too. He dislikes the attention he gets, both the good and the bad. He dislikes how in every semester, Keith will always be the number 1 student in the whole class. Every single time. 

He dislikes his face. He dislikes his mullet. (Seriously, he’s like the only one who still has a mullet?!). He dislikes how sometimes the pout he makes looks adorable and he really really dislikes how his eyes look so beautiful when the orange sunset hits his face just right where his eyes would shine- 

Ok, maybe Lance doesn’t really dislike him as much as he would have wanted. He might have developed a teeny tiny, minuscule, microscopic crush. Definitely a crush. 

Cause you see, Lance not only loathe Keith but at the same time, he also admires him. Watching him flying in the simulations was incredible. The speed in which he flew made his blood pumped. And the control he has in flying that high speed was satisfying to watch. Lance is wasn’t sure how to describe it but it's almost as if Keith is flying with his instincts. Like the feeling in his gut is telling him what to do. Lance wants to do that too but he can’t seem to get it right. The timing of making the hard turns was off, his control was stiff and he keeps on crashing. Which was why Lance became the cargo pilot. 

And Keith? 

Well he became **the** pilot along with other students with almost the same flying skills as him.

In the end, Lance dislikes for who he is but also appreciates his skills. And added bonus to that, he also has a crush on him. A secret that he'll take to his grave.

Having a crush is not something he’s unfamiliar with. He had many before this new feeling for Keith came to be. So this should be a piece of cake for him because he is Lance.

Lance Serrano Mcclain is a confident young man and he is nicknamed the “Loverboy” for a reason. Whenever he sees a beautiful girl, one hundred per cent, he would walk up to her and immediately start flirting with her. They would laugh or talk for a while until either one, they’re not interested and walk away.

Two, they would continue chatting and probably say something along the lines of “not wanting to be serious in a relationship yet”.

Or three, where their significant other would show up and possibly threaten Lance to never come near them again or punch him in the face. Or both. 

Basically, Lance is a very confident young man no matter what. And yet, for some unknown reason, Lance will not attempt to try to talk to Keith. Whenever Keith walked by him, his chest tightens and his stomach felt weird, like a light stomach ache but with a warm feeling inside. He would stand at least 10 feet from him and watch him from time to time at the corner of his eye. 

Lance would argue that he keeps a respectable distance from Keith as to not make it awkward if he stands too close and just not breathe within his presence.

But when situations made it impossible for him to stand that far away from Keith, like standing side-by-side during a lineup in the flying simulations, all Lance could do was to try his best to not spontaneously combust on the spot and pray for the moment to be over. 

Sleeping was also difficult. No matter what, whenever he closes his eyes, all he could see was Keith. He would imagine hearing his voice, his eyes, what will his laugh sound like or wondering how soft the mullet would be if he ran his fingers through them. 

Lance will groaned in frustration and he’ll push his face deeper into his pillow and try to force the thoughts out of his head but to no avail. 

He couldn’t even remember when he started having a crush on Keith in the first place. The thought of it just came to his mind one day and boom! He now has a crush on him. Maybe it was after watching his flying in the simulations. Maybe it was when he punched James square in the face. 

Or maybe it was when he saw him smile on that one day…

It was late and the sun was beginning to set. Although the Garrison is placed in the middle of a desert, the air was getting chilly for the past few months. His class had just finished doing a tour around the hangar of the Garrison while listening to a lecture by another teacher on the jets, its parts and what the pilots do in the Garrison. When most of the class went back into the main building, Lance noticed Keith a few feet behind him turned and immediately walked back to the hangar. Lance followed his line of direction and watched him walked up to large muscular man wearing the Garrison staff uniform and he instantly recognised him.

Takashi Shirogane, a Garrison exploration pilot, was standing there. Aside from Keith, Shiro was Lance’s main idol and he was one of the reasons why Lance wanted to join the Garrison in the first place. Once Keith walked up to him, Shiro greeted him and patted him on the shoulder. Their voices were difficult to make and Lance wished he could hear what they were talking about because this was his first time seeing Keith talking more than he used too. 

He wasn’t sure what kind of relationship was between Keith and Shiro but it seemed like they were close. He watched as Shiro said something, then Keith replied back. Shiro nodded then he took out something from one of the pockets of his uniform and it looked like a box wrapped in a ribbon. He watched as Keith’s figure went from stiff to something relaxed and took the box out of Shiro’s hands and inspect them closely. Shiro’s mouth moved and Keith perks up at him then looks back down at the box in his hands. 

The box itself was not that large. It fitted in one of Keith’s hands perfectly. Lance watched as Keith hesitantly reached for the ribbon and pulled it. The ribbon untied smoothly and the box was left unwrapped. Keith slowly open the covers of the box then he whipped his head up to Shiro then back to the box over and over again. And that’s when Lance saw it. 

Keith’s face lit up. His eyes literally brighten up and his lips curled up and it became a smile. A soft smile. It’s not like Hunk’s smile that can brighten ones’ day. Keith’s smile was a warm smile. It’s a small smile. A smile that comes once in every blue moon. It’s a special smile. Something that Keith allows himself to show around the people he trusts like Shiro. 

Something so small and yet, it's something that Lance will remember forever. 

Lance forgot that he was watching a personal moment happening between them in front of him until Shiro looked up and looked straight at him. Lance felt his body went stiff and he began panicking. Then suddenly Keith was turning around and he also noticed him watching them. Now, he felt really embarrassed. 

“I’M SORRY!” He shouted then he ran back into the building. 

Lance continued to run until he turned to a random corner of the hallway and stop. He panted heavily and he’s pretty sure his ears were red. He looked back to the direction where he came from just to make sure they weren’t following this strange weird kid who just shouted an apology at them and then ran away as if a ghost was chasing after him. 

Wait. He shouted at them. 

And he ran from them. 

In front of Keith and Shiro.

“Oh god…” Lance groaned as he ran both his hands into his hair and scratches his head. For the next few days, Lance avoided Keith ever since that day. He continued to hide from him to point where Hunk, his roommate and friend, got really annoyed by this stupidity.

“You got to stop doing this bud. People are looking at you funny, even me.” Hunk sighed.

“Ughhhh. Hunk! You don’t get it! I messed up. He’s gonna think I’m weird now.” 

“Keeping this up, everyone is gonna think you’re weird.”

Hunk’s right. He really needs to stop this. It’s getting out of hand and it's gonna become a nuisance if this keeps up since he and Keith are gonna spend years together in the Garrison. 

Lance sighed in defeat. “Yeah, alright.”

“Good. Cause I swear, I’ll kick you out.”

“No, you won’t. You love me.”

Hunk glared at him but then it softens. “Yeah. I couldn’t. You’re too sad to be kicked out.” 

“HUNK!”

\---

The very next day, Lance prepared himself to confront Keith. He’s not sure how this will go but he needed to get this feeling of guilt out of his chest. It was break-time and many students were heading to the cafeteria and Lance was standing outside of class, waiting for Keith to come out. Keith always comes out last and it’s another thing that Lance has taken a mental note of. 

Lance waited there until he sees Keith walking out the door. Ok here’s his chance. Time to fix his mistake. He slowly approached him, opened his mouth and-

Keith walked right past him.

Lance stood there, shocked, while Keith just kept walking down the hallway. His footsteps slowly grew quieter as time went by and Lance still stood there. “He just… did he just…” Lance mumbled to himself, almost in disbelief. 

Keith definitely walked past him. Didn’t even take a glance at him. Almost as if he wasn’t there. 

He was confused. He was devastated. 

Then Lance felt frustrated. 

If that’s how mullet wants to play then he’ll play. If he’s gonna ignore him then he’ll make sure he’ll get his attention. He’ll beat him in anything. He’ll beat his scores in tests and the flying simulations then maybe, when there’s someone taking his crown of fame, then maybe Keith will finally notice him. 

From then on, Lance has deemed Keith his rival and he swore to himself that Keith is no longer a crush. That ship has sailed and it will never ever come back. No more he’ll be a coward whenever he sees Keith in the hallways. No more he’ll be faced with dreams of his mullet or his stupid eyes. No more of that. 

“Be prepared Keith, for I, Lance Serrano Mcclain, will be coming for you so you better watch your back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the first chapter out of probably many more to come. In the next chapter we will be focusing on Keith's POV then back to Lance and so on. This format may change if the story calls for it but for now, this is my guideline that I'm going to be using for this story.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this. Again, feel free to comment if you want to so that I can improve on my writing skills.


	2. Confuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have their ways to tell their stories about their journey together and their hidden feelings for each other ever since from their years back in the Garrison to fighting in a galactic war in space and then finally back on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Keith's POV; Chapter 2: Confuse a.k.a Crush Part 2. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading whatever I concocted here. Feel free to comment if you want to so that I can improve on my writing skills.

“So, how was class?” 

Keith shrugs. “It’s fine, I guess.” He can feel Shiro’s unconvincing gaze on him as he heard him sigh but he ignored him as he lay on the couch and continued to stare at the ceiling. 

Shiro’s office is one of the few places where Keith would hang out. Besides this one, there’s the rooftop where he can watch the sunset and then there’s the one behind the hangar where he can be alone in peace without any noise of gossip around him in the hallways. 

Even though he has been in the Garrison for just a few months, he’s becoming quite a popular individual. Apparently he’s known as the best pilot in the Garrison for his age and he’s getting tired with the attention on him. No matter where he goes, there will always be someone around the corner talking about him. Which was why Keith was holding out in Shiro’s office until his next class starts. 

Across from him, Shiro sighed again. 

“You know you’re really bad at lying.” 

“Sue me.”

Keith heard the chair creaked and heavy footsteps walking towards him. Soon enough, Shiro’s face came into view.

“So, what happened?”

“Why do you always assume that I did something?” Keith glared at him.

“Did you?” Shiro asked as he raised one of his eyebrows with a slight hint of concern on his face.

“No.” 

“Hmm.” Shiro hummed, unconvinced by his answer. “You're sure?”

“Alright, I’m leaving.” Keith immediately sit up and was preparing to leave when Shiro puts his hands up in surrender. “Kidding, kidding.” Shiro gave a small smile. “I’m sorry.” he apologised.

Keith gave him one final glare before he sat back down again. He felt the couch dipped next to him as Shiro sat down.

“But be honest with me, why are you here?” 

“You know why. I enjoy your company.” He answered with no hesitation. “And also to avoid people talking about me.”

“Too much attention?”

“Yeah, at least here," Keith waved his hand, motioning the room. "No one would bother me.” 

Shiro hummed. “And?”

“And what?” Keith gives Shiro a questionable look. Shiro gives one back. 

“I know you’re not telling me the whole truth.”

“Its partially true.” 

“Keith, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked. “Was it James again?”

“Oh no, no!” Keith exclaimed. “ It’s not him.”

He watched as Shiro’s mouth slowly curled up. “So there is someone?”

Keith contemplated to either ignored him again and stared at the ceiling or leave the room and find another spot to spend the next 30 minutes. But instead. 

He let out a sigh. “Yeah.”

“Who is it this time?”

Keith groaned as he let his head fall back onto the backrest of the couch. “Ok firstly, I didn’t punch him and secondly, I don’t know who he is but he’s been bothering me lately and I don’t know why.”

“You’re sure you didn’t do anything?”

“No! Which is why it’s confusing.”

Shiro turned his body towards him with his arm placed behind the couch. “So what did this person do to you?”

“He’s been watching me. Like from afar. I didn’t notice him at first so I don’t know how long has he been watching me. But that’s all he does. Just watch.”

“There was this one time when the flight scores came out, I saw him scowling at me in the crowd and then he walked away. Another time was when I was in the hallway and I spotted him hiding behind a corner, looking at me. And when he noticed that I saw him, he immediately pretended that he wasn’t just spying on me and he just walked away again.”

“That doesn’t sound like he hates you,” Shiro commented.

Keith hummed. “But it's strange…”

“What do you mean?”

“Sometimes, when I see him, my insides will do these weird twists and turns. Like a stomach ache but its not as painful. And my chest felt tight too. And sometimes” Keith paused. “He’ll smile and his smiles were really nice. It's not just his smile, he just brightens up, Shiro. He looks so happy.” Keith felt his mouth begin to curl at the thought of it. 

Shiro has been silent throughout the whole thing so he took a glance at him and found him staring at him, with a big smile on his face.

“Why are looking at me like that?” he asked. 

“Keith. I think you have a crush on this boy.”

“What?” Keith asked, confused.

A crush. 

Shiro’s smile grew bigger. “Oh, Keith. You’re so young,” 

Keith felt his face turning red. “Oh shut it, old man.” Keith punched Shiro lightly on the arm. 

“I’m sorry.” he chuckled. 

His laughter slowly quieted. “Do you know his name?” 

“Umm...” He doesn’t.

“Oh my god, Keith. You don’t even know his name!”

Keith glared at him. “Even if I did, why would I even tell you?” 

Shiro raised his hands again. “Alright have it your way then. But don’t expect me to give you any advice.” 

“After seeing you and Adam, I don’t think I need any dating advice from you.” Keith retorted in a deadpan tone. 

“Oh, I can’t wait to tell this to him,” said Shiro, a smile creeping onto his face.

“Please don’t.”

As soon as he said that, the bells outside begin to ring. Keith got up and quickly head towards the door and opened it. Before he walked out, he turned back to Shiro. “I swear, don’t you tell anyone about this.”

Still sitting on the couch, body relaxed, Shiro gave him a small, soft smile. “I won’t. Trust me,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Keith responded before he closed the door behind him. In the hallway, students were heading back to their respective classes. Some were just taking their time, walking or chatting with their friends while some were running by in a hurry. While all that was going on around him, Keith ponder back to his conversation with Shiro.

A crush huh? Keith thought to himself. 

Somehow, even when he played the word inside his head, repeating it and quietly mumbling under his breath, the word sounded just right to him. It's a new feeling that he has to come to deal with and it scares him but he’s feeling happy. He feels warm and it's not the temperature kind. It's the feeling of cosiness and something that makes him smile. He’s not sure what to do with this newfound feeling. Maybe he should have asked for Shiro’s advice but after hearing the story of how he and Adam met, too many times, Keith doesn’t want to take his chances.

As Keith was thinking on this, he felt someone was watching him. He turned and, just as he thought, it’s the boy, looking back at him down the hallway. Keith had already seen him multiple times but right now, at this very moment, the one thing he could make out was the bright blue eyes staring at him. He watched as the boy realised he got spotted, turned red and walked off in a hurry. 

Blue was all Keith thought about the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I want to apologise to anyone who read this cause I feel I dragged you guys to read this weak of attempt of a story.
> 
> But still, thank you for taking your time to read this. Next up, we're coming back to Lance's POV.
> 
> Edit (22/11): I don't know what's happening with the extra endnotes below this one if you guys can see it. I don't really know how to fix that so I'm sorry if it's confusing.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the first chapter out of probably many more to come. In the next chapter we will be focusing on Keith's POV then back to Lance and so on. This format may change if the story calls for it but for now, this is my guideline that I'm going to be using for this story.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this. Again, feel free to comment if you want to so that I can improve on my writing skills.


End file.
